EP003
, , , and conform the third episode of the anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on January 22, 2014, and in the United States on October 7, 2015. Summary Plot The Rare One Nate's watching TV when his mother comes in, dressed in conspicuous clothing, then sheds them to reveal that she had done so because she had just bought a Whoopie Pie from Banter Bakery, which Nates notes that bakery has the chef being noted as an absolute perfectionist with his crafts, selling none that's no less then perfect. The reason Nate's mom got one was because she stood in line for a long time, then praised his mom for her commitment. After the celebrating and devour-ment of the Pie, Whisper mentions the occurrence of rare Yo-kai, though resorts to his pad when asked by Nate. He eventually pulls out info on the Noko, a snake-like Yo-kai noted for its jumping prowness. When Whisper turns away to fiddle with his pad, a Noko appeared behind Whisper in view of Nate, vanishing as soon as Whisper turns around to look at Nate. Once his back was turned, the Noko reappeared, only this time, a second Noko accompanied it. This soon turns into a running gag: when Whisper turns to talk to Nate, the Noko vanished, but when he turns around again, the number of Noko double until Whisper explodes in irritation, sending all the Noko in the room flying. Ignoring some Noko that bounced off of him, Whisper continues his point of the rarity of the Noko, despite the fact a Noko just replaced itself with his pad. One Noko then offers its Yo-kai Medal. Yo-kai Manjimutt Nate screams, and then asks Whisper what he is doing. While they are walking, Nate tells Whisper that his sleeping habits are annoying. Whisper is confused by this, and shows him the hypnotizing swirl on the top of his head. Meanwhile, at school, Eddie tells Nate and Bear that there is a rumor going around that there is a human-faced dog in Springdale. Nate tells him that there is no such thing, but Eddie says it is real, according to the Internet. Katie suddenly drops in to tell her friends that she saw the HFD last night, but she did not get a good look of it. Nate thinks that it is a Yo-Kai, so he sets out to find this human-faced dog. Whisper then impersonates Katie and Nate as to why the human of the two decided to go out to find the Yo-kai. Nate then tells him to stop spying, to which Whisper retorts with a impish "never". Whisper tells him to be careful this time, because Katie saw the HFD without the help of the Yo-Kai Watch, so this could mean that it is a Yo-kai with immense power. Whisper tells him that if an HFD bites him he will turn into it too. Nate and Whisper sees it, and the HFD reveals his name to be Manjimutt. He then tells the story of how he became a yo-kai. He was just an average business man who somehow lost his job. The reason he got fired was because his business got budget cuts. He then get something that is a lot similar to alcoholic depression. He was even too embarresed to face his wife anymore. He then proclaimed that he had a rebellious daughter as well. Then, he was drunk and danced in the streets, but then he didn't notice the standing pile of wooden boards as he knocked into them. There was also a toy poodle behind him, and then the wooden boards came crashing down on him and the poodle. That's when he became... Manjimutt! Whisper then claimed that all Yo-kais' stories are usually crazy. Manjimutt was hoping he would get a new life because of this, but he knows that everyone is afraid of the human-faced dog. The street vendor is his only friend. When Manjimutt was urinating on a fence, police officers came by to arrest him. Before they do so, Manjimutt gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. Nate and Whisper then decide that they should grab a bite to eat. Here Comes Roughraff Whilst Nate is sweeping in school with a broom, Bear runs up to him and tells him that Eddie's acting kind of weird. His socks are pretty visible, and his underpants are too. Eddie commonly plays tricks on the teachers now, so Nate thinks that there is a yo-kai on the loose. He then searches the area, and he finds a Yo-Kai. Whisper says that his name is Roughraff, known for making good kids go bad. Roughraff then makes motorcycle noises, and then goes nearly as fast as one. Nate then chases after him. When he finally catches up, he summons Jibanyan, who then does nothing. Roughraff ran up to him, grabbing onto his head and sits on top of him, thus making Jibanyan turn himself into Baddinyan, a rebel without a cause. He then shows how bad he is by eating 2 choco bars at once (and right before dinner too!), eating candy in bed, plays on it even though his mother just made that bed, throwing candy wrappers on the floor saying, "No trash can, no problem", refusing to wash his paws, nor brushing his teeth. Roughraff suddenly appears. Whisper and Nate then decide to summon Manjimutt, thus bringing the jail cell and toilet with him too. Whisper unlocks the jail cell using his head swirl. Roughraff was frightening to Manjimutt at first, but then Nate was counting on him, saying that he is the only adult here. Roughraff then punches him in the face, and decided to start a fight. They fought until it was sunset, and decided to settle their differences. After that, Eddie became a nice normal kid again, and Manjimutt went back to jail saying that he did not escape from there. Manjimutt: Part 2 A cop gives Manjimutt his dinner, telling him to stop freaking people out. He then calls him a weirdo under his breath. Manjimutt then looks at a job opening in a cop's newspaper, saying that he needs to get a job. Debuts Humans Yo-kai *Noko *Manjimutt *Roughraff *Baddinyan Characters Humans * Nathan Adams * Eddie * Bear * Katie Yo-kai *Whisper *Noko *Manjimutt *Roughraff *Jibanyan *Baddinyan Trivia *"Teme" is a very rude version of "you" in Japanese. Modern-Day Yo-kai Dictionary Errors Dub differences *The Curry Bread item is renamed as a "Whoopie Pie". *The length of time Nate's mom spent in line has been made vague, when the original audio has her say she waited for 5 hours. *A clock ticking SFX is added when Whisper was failing to bring up a rare Yo-kai name. *Nate in the English dub refers to Whisper's sleeping quirks as "annoying", when in the original version he referred to them as "disgusting". *Jinmenken's "old man gag" scene, which takes place after his introduction card goes away, is removed. *As mentioning of alcohol is a big no-no in American children media, the sake Manjimutt was drinking was changed to toilet water, and his drunken dance prior to him becoming a Yo-kai was explain as insanity borne out of grief. *In the original dub; Eddy's butt is shown when he begins his rebellious stage. This was censored in the English dub Category:Season 1 episodes